Not The Same
by Rainfeatherx
Summary: This fanfiction is focused mainly around Gakuen Hetalia, and is from the point of view of Ludwig or Germany. It is focused on the ship Gerita, so yeah. In this story Ludwig has a pretty rough life as a teenager. It travels with him and around his personal issues and problems.


A faint ray of sunlight peeks through the windows of this old house. The air is cold, and holds an empty, unsettling feeling. Outside, a light snow begins to fall, blanketing the ground with a clean white. The house is quiet; everyone else is still asleep. Nobody else wakes up at six o' clock in the morning, but then again, nobody else has to attend school. Gilbert was the only one left still attending but he had graduated over a year ago. A few seconds later, the alarm goes off. The droning noise forces a very tired boy to open his eyes. He swings at the alarm with his rather muscular arm, and presses the snooze button. He then stands wearily. His features are very distinct: Semi-short blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and a tall and built frame. He appears to be sixteen years old. He drags himself to his closet and examines his school uniforms, which are neatly hung in a line. The boy quickly selects one uniform and trudges out into the dark hallway. Sighing, he pushes open the bathroom door and steps inside. He hangs the uniform next to some towels, and reaches into the shower. He turns on the water to an almost scalding setting, then proceeds to peel his current plaid pajama pants and boxers off. The boy stays in the bathroom for a brief ten minutes before walking out. The uniform consist of black dress pants, a dark blue sweater vest which has a small dragon symbol on the chest, and a white polo with a black tie under the sweater. The boy's hair is neatly combed back, and a pair of plain black glasses rest on his face.

The bus ride to Gakuen Academy is as normal. The blonde teenager sits in seat seventeen next to his close friend, Kiku Honda, who flashes a small smile at our young protagonist.

"Hello, Ludwig." Kiku says in a friendly tone. The other teen, who's apparent calling is "Ludwig", replies in a thick German accent.

"Hey. How was your Christmas?"

"Pretty nice, actually. My parents bought me an Iphone in place of that Android I had."

_Lucky._

Ludwig smiles slightly as he tries to hide his jealousy. The remainder of the ride to the school is silent. The other students on the bus are quiet as well; this bus isn't normally chatty. The bus turns a sharp corner and a large brick building comes into view. It has somewhat of an intimidating look to it. Only the smartest of the smart teenagers attend here. A burning candle rests on the sill of every window, the path leading to the front doors is spotted with other students who are uneager to enter after their two-weak winter break. All students wear the same uniform with the exception of the girls, who wear plaid skirts instead of pants.

The bus stops in the parking lot behind several others. A noise implying the breaks are on is sounded and the doors push open. The students all stand and wait patiently for their turn to exit, slowly stepping onto the snow-covered blacktop and shuffling to the cement pathway. Ludwig and Kiku trail behind the group since they sat in the very back.

"My goodness it is cold!"

An English voice hisses from ahead. It came from a short blonde boy walking directly in the front of this little group.

"And I see you've failed to wax your eyebrows this morning, Arthur."

A taller boy walking next to him mutters, in which several other students giggle at the comment. Arthur sneers and rolls his eyes as the group heads into the main doors of Gakuen Academy. The students then separate to travel into their own wings; the first years taking a right, seconds taking a left, thirds going straight, and fourth years climbing up a flight of stairs next to the main office. Ludwig and Kiku head down the third year hallway. They each nod goodbye as they reach their separate lockers. Ludwig's locker stood at the very end of the hallway, so he keeps walking. Once he reaches number C300, he stops and enters his combination. He then yanks several thick text books from his messenger bag and pushes the bag into the locker. There are a lot of third year students in the Academy so the hallway is filled with quiet laughter and conversation. Even the teachers stand outside their doors and talk happily amongst themselves about the holidays. Over all, Gakuen has a friendly and warming aura around it. It may look very intimidating from the outside but after one year of attendance, students as well as staff begin to get attached. Ludwig is always paranoid about leaving, although its only the middle of his third year. He is paranoid about quite a few things, actually. He often goes to therapy to release his problems and worries. A few years before his father was killed in the military, which caused major trauma for Ludwig and his older brother Gilbert, not to mention the hours their mother spent crying. Ever since then Ludwig became determined to excel in his studies and become majorly successful in life. So far he is succeeding; his grades are far above average. He embraces his studies because he has nothing else to really hold on to. Gilbert never was home, and when he was, he would be sleeping. He has a full time job as a police officer and is always called in for one job or another. Point being that Ludwig didn't really have a reason anymore.

Ludwig lets out a huff and walks into his homeroom. His teacher, , greets him with a smile. She opens her mouth to say something but Ludwig pushes past her and takes his seat in the front of the class. The clock on the wall now reads seven fifty one. Nine minutes before the bell rings and classes start up again. He looks over to the seat next to him, which is currently empty. The one on the other side is filled by Alfred Jones, the third year jock. He leans back coolly in his seat with his feet propped up on the desk. Several girls swarm around him and giggle as he describes made up 'heroic' scenarios about himself. Arthur, the English boy, sits behind Alfred. He scowls at the girls, making his jealousy obvious. Alfred and him have been best friends since anyone could remember. They are always together, whether it be eating, gym class, science projects, even outside of school they're always hanging out. The two practically live together but are often bickering and picking on each other. Alfred looks at Arthur and sees his scowling, taking the hint. He shoos the girls away and turns to face Arthur, who now wears a small smile. The two begin to converse now. Ludwig sighs. He wants a best friend like that. One who would give up popularity for him instead. He always had this longing to have someone there for him; someone to turn to. There was always Kiku but he is a rather emotionless person. Ludwig certainly cares about him greatly however. It wasn't like Alfred and Arthur's relationship though. That is what he wanted. A real bond.

The bell rang loudly throughout the school as eighth period came to an end. Students were dying to escape. They piled out of their classrooms and rushed to their lockers, eager to get home and away from their studies. Ludwig didn't bother to stop at his locker. It only contains his bag which is empty anyway. He rushes out the doors to beat the crowd to his bus. He looks up and notices the snow has started to come down more harshly. The ground has been completely covered, making Ludwig's boots sink far into the snow. He grunts as he hops up the stairs to his bus and sits in seat seventeen again. A few minutes later, Kiku enters the bus and takes his seat next to Ludwig. He has a red and blue stripped scarf wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth. His nose and cheeks are a bright red, from just minutes of being in the cold.

"Looks like Old Man Winter decided to show us his worst this year eh?"

Ludwig asked with a grin. Kiku nodded slightly.

"Oh yeah. And we've got three more months of it too."

Kiku presses himself against the back of the seat and leans on Ludwig slightly in an attempt to keep warm. The heat the bus supplies simply isn't enough. Ludwig looks around the bus as it starts to drive away and notices everyone is huddled together. He looks behind him at Arthur and Alfred, who sit sharing a pair of headphones and sitting rather closely, quietly talking to each other. Alfred grins at Ludwig.

"How ya doing Luddy?" he asks the larger male in a friendly tone.

"I'm alright. And I told you not to call me that. How about yourself?"

"Absolutely fantastic." Alfred replies sarcastically. With that, Ludwig turned back around and pulled a pair of gloves on. The voices of the other students hum around as the ride continues on. It stops at various places around town, slowly dwindling the number of people on the bus down. Ludwig shifts and stands at his and Kiku's stop is approached. The bus slows to a halt and the two shuffle into the isle. They then walk down and out the door, Kiku giving a friendly wave to the bus driver as he hops down. Ludwig sighs and looks at his breath ghosting in front of him. Both are silent as they both walk down the road. When Ludwig reaches the driveway to his house he looks at Kiku.

"I'll see you later, Kiku. Stay warm." He says quietly.

"You too. Bye." Kiku replies and walks on. Ludwig walks down the driveway and to his house. He goes to unlock the door, but finds it opens with a light push. He raises an eyebrow as to why the door would be unlocked. He steps inside and looks around, slowly scanning the room. He walks to the stairs which are covered in snowy foot prints.

_Gilbert. Gilbert must've come home and forgot to lock the door._

Ludwig thought to himself. His eyes trailed up the stairs.

"Gil?" He called out. All was silent before loud laughter was given as a response.

"Home already little bro?" Gilbert shouted. Ludwig huffs and glares up the stairs.

"You scared the crap outta me! And learn how to lock the front door, idiot!" he yells and closes the door before taking his boots off and walking up the stairs and into his room. He slams the door shut in sudden anger and collapses on his bed. In a few hours he would finish his assignments and go to sleep, repeating the whole day's cycle again the next day.

**((**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Nor do I own Gakuen Hetalia. Okay, now that that is out of the way, I'd like to say I'm pretty proud of this for my first fanfic. I am a huge fan of Hetalia and Gerita is my otp. And I apologize if anyone seems out of character, that's just the way I interpret them. So yeah, enjoy the first chapter. More to come! :3))**


End file.
